


I'll never give up on you

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Comedy, Cute Ending, Drama, Fix-It, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Heterosexuality, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Season/Series 08, Surprise Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: Aviso: Spoilers de la temporada 8.Allura se sacrificó para salvar su realidad y todas las demás. Shiro se casó y sentó la cabeza, lejos de las estrellas. Lance decidió tener una vida pacífica y simple, recordando a Allura cada día de su vida con una sonrisa. Keith se marchó con el imperio galra y no sintió su corazón romperse al ver a Shiro casarse con otro hombre. Pues yo digo que no. Voltron merecía un final mejor, uno más digno para los personajes que más se amaron, y yo tengo ese final.





	I'll never give up on you

Nadie pensó que Allura volvería. Todos la vieron marchar aquel día. Todos se despidieron de ella entre lágrimas, y todos vieron cómo le regalaba a Lance un último beso en el que le entregaba todo su corazón. Por eso estaban tan seguros de que la habían perdido para siempre. Hasta que, de alguna forma, regresó. Era de noche, había pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de Honerva, y los antiguos paladines de Voltron se encontraban reunidos junto con Coran en Altea. Los leones rugieron, despertándolos, y salieron disparados hacia el exterior para ver que sucedía. Y allí estaba ella, desmayada en el suelo, con su pelo blanco suelto y el traje con el que la vieron por última vez. Lance fue el primero en reaccionar. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo era posible, no le importaba mientras fuera capaz de sostenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Los demás, no obstante, permanecieron petrificados en sus sitios, observando incrédulos cómo el cubano se arrodillaba junto a la princesa y la abrazaba con cuidado. Ellos sí que se hacían la pregunta de qué diablos estaba ocurriendo. La habían visto irse, la habían visto morir. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Allura... -pronunció su nombre el chico, no en alto, más bien como un susurro para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-L-Lance... -dijo ella, entreabriendo sus ojos-. ¿Lance?

-Soy yo, Allura, estoy aquí.

-No puede ser... ¿De verdad lo consiguió? ¿Consiguió traerme de vuelta?

-¿Quién?

-Lotor -respondió la chica, alzando la mano para acariciar el rostro de Lance-. Lotor me trajo de vuelta, aunque todavía no logro entender cómo, se supone que la magia alteana no es tan poderosa.

-Pero estás aquí y no te vas a ir otra vez, ¿no?

-No me volvería a ir ni a cambio de un millón de mundos. Esta vez me quedaré a tu lado, Lance.

Y entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de ambos amantes igual que el fatídico día en que debieron separarse, solo que ahora cargadas de una inmensa felicidad que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarles. Llegados a este punto, los demás optaron por acercarse a ellos. Allura era la de siempre, y lo recordaba absolutamente todo. No había ninguna anomalía. No cabía duda, se trataba de la princesa Allura de Altea que conocían. Quizá nunca fueran a lograr explicarse cómo Lotor pudo devolverla al mundo de los vivos, sin embargo, pronto llegaron a la conclusión se que no servía de nada intentar descubrirlo. Plantearon millares de opciones, cada cual más absurda e inverosímil que la anterior, así que decidieron rendirse. En lugar de buscar una explicación lógica, prefirieron llamarlo milagro. El milagro de Lotor, una última buena acción que sería capaz de borrar todos sus pecados.

De esa forma, el tiempo siguió pasando. Ya nadie se preguntaba por qué Allura seguía con vida, ya no importaba, se habían acostumbrado a tenerla otra vez entre los suyos. Ella y Lance se habían asentado en Altea, después de todo, ella todavía era la princesa. Sin embargo, viajaban habitualmente a la Tierra para visitar a la familia del chico, a la que solo le faltó montar una fiesta cuando se anunció que Allura había regresado. Planeaban casarse algún día, aunque todavía no, sentían que era algo que debían hacer más adelante, con la cabeza más asentada. Tenían planes de futuro. Tenían un futuro que compartir, y lo mejor era que contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo para planificarlo, porque ninguno de los dos volvería a marcharse.

-Oye, Lance -lo llamó uno de los niños alteanos a los que el cubano estaba dando una charla en esos momentos-, ¿cómo volvió Allura?

-Buena pregunta. La verdad es que no lo sé, nadie lo sabe. En realidad, fue algo así como un milagro. El mundo no podía arrebatarnos a nuestra querida princesa.

-Oh, Lance, que cosas más bonitas dices de mí -comentó la alteana, apareciendo detrás de él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A-Allura? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-No mucho. ¿Qué, niños, os está enseñando bien Lance?

-¡Sí! -contestaron todos al unísono.

-Que bien. Lance es increíble. Tenéis que pedirle que os cuente alguna de sus aventuras de cuando eramos los paladines de Voltron, porque no sé si lo sabéis, pero él solía ser el gran tirador del equipo.

-Sí, bueno, siempre supe que eso era lo mío.

***

La noche en la que Allura regresó, Keith y Shiro no pudieron pegar ojo. Una vez todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios para, sobre todo, dejar intimidad a la recién reunida pareja, se tumbaron en la cama que compartían y dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana, hacia las estrellas. El menor se encontraba encima del torso del japonés, quien acariciaba su espalda con su mano humana. No querían decir nada, tampoco es como si supieran qué decir. La princesa estaba de nuevo entre los vivos y no había explicación aparente, ¿qué podían mencionar al respecto? El silencio se sentía como la opción más cómoda. Y envueltos en su dulce manto de silencio, se besaron. No estaban seguros de por qué, pero tenían la sensación de que llevaban mucho tiempo sin besarse de verdad, como si no fueran los ellos de siempre desde que dejaron la Tierra para ir en busca de Honerva. Era un sentimiento extraño, y querían dejarlo atrás tan pronto como fuera posible. Deseaban ser ellos mismos de nuevo y, de alguna manera, fue lo que aquel beso consiguió. Si en verdad no fueron ellos en algún momento, ese contacto íntimo lo arregló todo. Cuando abrieron los ojos al separarse, el brillo estaba de vuelta, del mismo modo que Allura. La luz había llegado para todos, de una forma u otra.

Para ellos, los meses, y los años también fueron transcurriendo. Keith decidió dejarse en pelo largo, lo cual parecía encantarle al japonés, ya que se lo tocaba cada dos por tres. Por otro lado, Shiro decidió ceder ante la petición del medio galra de dejarse un poco de barba, y su vista acabó por pasarle factura y se vio obligado a ponerse gafas, lo cual tampoco parecía disgustar a su pareja en absoluto. En teoría vivían en la Tierra, sin embargo, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por el espacio. Keith había sido un pilar para el imperio galra, y a veces le gustaba volver de visita con Shiro para ver cómo se las estaban arreglando pero, sobre todo, para ver a su madre. También se dejaban ver por otros planetas para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y que la paz continuaba. Después de todo, los dos eran guerreros, soldados, héroes. Héroes de las estrellas. Una vida tranquila en la Tierra, simplemente, no era para ellos. Shiro lo sabía cuando por fin reunió el valor suficiente para hincar la rodilla y pedirle matrimonio a Keith. Quería casarse con él, pero no quería que nada cambiase. Su forma de vida no debía verse afectada, y tanto uno como otro eran conscientes de ello, pues cuando uno nace para las estrellas, muere para las estrellas.

***

El tan esperado día de la boda los recibió con un buen clima. Todos sus amigos parecían incluso más ilusionados que ellos mismos, en especial Matt, que todavía no lograba creerse que le hubieran pedido ser el padrino. Krolia también estaba emocionada y no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla al ver a su hijo tan feliz con el hombre que amaba. Lance y Allura les lanzaron arroz con una gran sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, era la primera boda terrestre a la que acudía la princesa, y él quería que la disfrutase al máximo. Pidge y Hunk, por su parte, aunque también se encontraban invadidos por la emoción del momento, se dedicaban mayormente a picar al cubano, diciéndole que Shiro y Keith les habían ganado a él y Allura porque se habían casado primero. Sin embargo, Lance no parecía darle mucha importancia, estaba demasiado contento como para prestar atención a ese par de amigos picones. O tal vez es que él ya lo tuviera todo pensado. Y Shiro y Keith. Oh, Shiro y Keith. No habían dejado de sonreír desde esa mañana, incluso les dolía la cara.

-Parece que ahora somos esposos -le dijo el japonés al oído.

-Sí, y todos parecen mucho más emocionados que nosotros.

-Habla por ti, porque dudo que nadie esté más feliz que yo ahora mismo.

-¿Tan feliz te hace que tenga que cambiarme de apellido? -interrogó Keith con una sonrisa-. Que mala persona eres.

-Disculpa, pero eres tú el que insiste en hacerlo. Además, lo vas a añadir al tuyo con un guión, así que no me vengas con esas. -Shiro dejó escapar una carcajada-. Te quiero, Keith.

-Te quiero, Takashi.

El corazón del mayor comenzó a latir incluso más deprisa. El chico no solía llamarlo por su nombre, solo en momentos de máxima intimidad. Lo había hecho a propósito, porque le gustaba verle enloquecer cuando lo llamaba Takashi. Quizá por eso no se sorprendió cuando Shiro lo cargó en brazos y le besó delante de todo el mundo. Keith llevaba un pequeño y sencillo ramo de flores en la mano. No había necesidad de uno, ya que no había novia, pero él había insistido porque sabía que a Krolia le haría ilusión verlo con el ramo. Sin embargo, ahora molestaba para rodear el cuello de su pareja con los brazos, así que lo lanzó. Algunas personas trataron de cogerlo, no obstante, al final cayó en las manos de Lance, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar atraparlo. Allura se emocionó, el chico ya le había explicado lo que significaba coger el ramo en las bodas humanas, y Pidge y Hunk aprovecharon para seguir con su burla amistosa hasta hacerle sonrojar. Y en esos momentos, Lance sintió como si la cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo pesase una tonelada.


End file.
